infinity_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation - Choosing a Faction
SIS Agency Creation Advice Choosing SIS Agent as your character class is no small feat. They will be some of the most active characters in the HQ base and also as members of excursion teams. SIS stands for "Security Investigation & Sciences Division" of an unknown government origin. SIS are recruited from a number of nations, pointing to those they can employ with various skills they are need. During the discovery of the 'Orb' , SIS Agency joined with Private contracted Military Units and Spiroc, a unique inderpendant Scientists division to gain knowledge and understanding of the 'Orb', of it's energy and uses but also to observe and control the access foreign forces were beginning to bring upon the group in order to gain access to this strange and unique artifact plus the apparent treasures said to be within it. Once the Orb first opened, SIS tightened their grip and now have settled in place to guide the flow of information gathered between the Military drafts and the Scientists detailed investigations. As an agent of SIS you are there to control the environment. To talk to people and keep security. If Spiroc are the left hand and the Military are the right, you are the brain and mouth inbetween. Your job is important, whether or not you are there to guard an individual or be their Shadow. There is never a forgotten member of SIS ranks. On board, your ranking Officer is Special Agent Jennifer Fuller, she is the main line Liason with HQ. Special Agent Fuller will also be the contact for orders and expect your results in an appropriate and prompt fashion. Remember that as a part of SIS you are showing the face of the Agency, you have power to weild in your status, however remember that with this power comes consequences. Those who seek to embarass the agency with not be tolerated, we will not suffer insubordination. You will be taken to the SIS building of an unknown location and you will face charges sufficiant to your crimes or indiscretions. As specified, until otherwise assigned to other ranking officers, your contact on board is Special Agent Fuller. Her word is that of the SIS HQ and she is not to be questioned or argued with, especially not in front of the other factions on board. You will keep the face of SIS as clean as you can. Discussion and otherwise may take place in private with other members of SIS. You may choose from three different catagories of Agency Character, these are found through this Wiki's pages, offering role play advice and character structure advice. SEIROC - Special Environmental Investigations, Research and Observations Centre. Choosing SEIROC Scientist as your character class is not an easy game play strategy. They are the intelligence area of the groups and also the personnel most leant on in HQ for answers and results. SEIROC stands for "Special Environmental Investigations Research and Observations Centre" stationed in the west highlands of Scotland within the United Kingdon. SEIROC have very careful proceedure to their members and scientists that are their pride. They have ties to Mi6 but otherwise have been deemed an international interest. SEIROC have been at the heart of investigations in connection with 'The Orb' and as such have been able to begin cataloguing and archieves giving information on the elemental signatures of the stone as well as how the 'Orb' appears to operate. SEIROC have been almost the 'parent' agency of this project up until the 'Orb' first opened and what the group on board saw during these early and dangerous days. Now SIS, the agency force that have been responsible for first drafting in SEIROC have upped their members. SEIROC have called to do the same. Where these two groups have definate unease between them, they have had to find breathing space from each other in the continuation of this project. However SEIROC have again and again questioned if they indeed are the ones they need to worry about. With such knowledge is it going to come to pass when they become expendable. Or is it just the paranoia of very intelligent people? On board, your ranking Heads of Division are split into two. Doctor Williams and Doctor Young. Depending on your reports or findings will indicate to whom you should be reporting to. Doctor Williams is the head of Medical and Human Sciences on board, whereas Doctor Young is the head of Physics and Theoretical Sciences. Remember that as a part of SEIROC you need to be organized to make sure information is clearly catalogued and archived for your superiors and also that your expertise is offered for the further investigation of this ongoing project and what lies beyond. SEIROC have a double leveled labratory on board the Ship. Under level is "Surgical & Trauma" care rooms along with a 10 bed ward for the Medical team to be able to complete their work in the health and welfare of the Crew and other members on the ship. The upper level gives way to a vast technology labratory with everything from X-ray to microtechnology in order to progress with their work. At the end of both labratories however is opening hatches to a single tall chamber that houses 'The Orb' for continued testing and research. Security clearences will be given up to a level of 5 depending on the individual's need for access. This will also be a clear cut manner of promotion depending on good work and determination for the cause of information being presented. X-Fire - Military Drafts Choosing to be a privately contracted soldier, is definately not to be taken lightly. These men and women can be drafted from any nation in the world. From most regiments and platoons. From the Army, Air Force or Navy. But they all have something in common. The military drafted personnel have all had to leave the regular service of their nations. Most drowning in contreversy and disgrace. No one has a clean record anymore. With the amount of conflicts within the world today, finding the service men and women who get caught in the crossfire is not hard. The agency have had an easy time in finding the expertise they need and desire for this project. From Royal British Marines to the US Navy, the pickings have been plentiful. The private contracts have all been drafted under the figure head of a unit only known as "X-fire" Literally sometimes a case of the men in dark suits showing up to homes and places of work. Some members even taken right out of military prisons in order to join the service to bring this project and the research surrounding the 'Orb' to life. It's true to say, they have little choice. The military drafts all have specific skills and expertise that have made them valid targets for their new employment and contracts. Some have experience, some just have useful trained skills and talents desired by the big black suits on this project. Mostly for protection of the other factions but also to crew the ship and built up excursion teams to lead out investigations and also to protect the route home, sometimes a very difficult task they must lean on their appropriate training to complete. On board, your ranking Officer in Command is an infamous disgraced Captain from the US Navy. It's not hard to know his name after he was plastered in the media worldwide as a killer of his own men. 2 years previously Captain Nick Troy was dragged out by the US media especially for allowing poor maintence on his ship which in turn caused a massive explosion killing 225 service men and women returning home from Camp 'Victory' in the Gulf on what should have been a simple carrying mission. Nick has always proclaimed his innocence in the matter, saying that the cover up was the more concerning part of this 'twisted and obserd story' However now, Captain Nick Troy has his status somewhat revived and now has command of this new ship and the crew within it. Perhaps the swan song for the once good captain. He is the commanding officer for the military drafts and "X-Fire" Secondary to him is a ex-royal marine, forced into retirement for unclear reasons but known to be a contriversal figure to several figureheads within the Royal Forces of the United Kingdom. Warrent Officer McGinnis is the field commander out on excursions and other investigations, taking his orders from Captain Troy and the appropriate Liasons of the SIS Agents accompanying him and the military crew. The X-Fire faction is made to become similar to that that the military ex-personnel are used to. Rank is important and remembered in their everyday dealings. Enforcement of their ranks and order of behavioural codes are important to them. For most after all it's their last chances and for others it's just the last big adventure, knowing they have nothing left to lose anymore. Think carefully of your character's backstories, these will come into massive practice for your character when they come into the Project and ship.